custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gone Forever (Script)
(After the Theme Song, we see James & Taylor finishing up their class work when the principal had a horrible message) James: OK, the answer is.........X=5? Taylor: That's Correct!! James: Yes!! *James & Taylor High-Fives with each other* Taylor: Besides us getting our work done & with 2 minutes until the final bell, how can it get better than this? Mr. Johnson: Attention, Students. Attention. We have something bad to say. 12th Grader Jonathan Schmidt died last night in a horrific car crash coming home from the band trip in Pennsylvania. James: That! Kylo Ren: Good, this fucking bastard is dead, yee-haw (Music for "Dead in a Car Crash" starts) Kylo Ren: In the middle of the street, this whore is dead, his guts are hanging to and fro, oh that Jonathan Dead in a crash he is, ho ho ho what the hell ho ho ho what the hell, dead in a crash this drunken fool, good thing that old saint nick died. (Music ends) Gianna: KYLO REN, THAT IS A HORRIBLE SONG ABOUT JONATHAN'S DEATH!! *Taylor's eyes start to tear up* Mr. Johnson: The guidance counselors will talk to you tomorrow about the times when you & Jonathan had together. *Daytime Drama plays* *Taylor starts Crying* James: Taylor, come here. *James & Taylor hugs, and the finale bell has rung* *Sean, Julie & Brandon goes in the auditorium for Drama Club hysterical* Sean: *Crying* I can't believe He's......He's......He's.....GONE!! Min: *Crying* Neither Can I!! *Barney comes to Life* Barney: Whoa-Ho!! Hello, everyone. Min: *Cries & runs to hug Barney* Barney: Aww. What's wrong? James: *walks in crying* Oh. Hi, Barney. Barney: Hello, James. What's wrong? What's with all the tears? James: My Best Friend, Jonathan, died last night. Barney: Oh, my goodness. I'm really sorry to hear that. James: Barney, I didn't lost anyone I most defiantly care for in my entire life. Barney: I know. *Hugs* James: Jonathan & I always had fun with each other, Barney. *It's OK to Cry starts* Barney: Don't worry, James. Things are gonna be OK. When you feel a tear in your eye, it usually means you want to cry, So if you've hurt and it hurts real bad Or if you have feelings that are making you sad, Then it's OK, it's OK to cry. Because I know that when I'm done crying, I can talk about what's bothering me And though my face gets wetter, I feel much better If I talk about what's bothering me. Crying is nature's way Of helping bad feelings go away. So if you've been hurt or are feeling bad, Whether you're a kid or a mom or a dad, It's OK, It's OK to cry. Julie & James: Because I know that when I'm done crying, I can talk about what's bothering me And though my face gets wetter, I feel much better If I talk about what's bothering me. Barney, James & Julie: Yes, that works for me. *Mike & Jessica walks in* Mike: Hey, Guys. All: Hi, Mike. Hi, Jessica. Jessica: Hi, Guys. Hi, Barney Barney: Hello, Jessica. *Hugs* Mike: Sup, Barney? Barney: Sup, Mike? *Bro-Hug* Mike: What wrong, everyone? *James starts crying* Barney: Well, I don't think we should talk about it. (One Song plays at Jonathan's funeral)